


Beautiful

by Moons_Secret_Stash



Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kix loves Jesse, M/M, Mpreg, Not beta read we die like Palpatine, Soft Husbands, discord made me do it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/pseuds/Moons_Secret_Stash
Summary: Jesse is Kix’s cyare, his riduur, his husband, his omega. And even settled in their nest, hours away from welcoming their first child into world, Kix knows that his dear love is beautiful.(Written for the Clone Haven ship of the month event)
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Clone Haven Ship of the Month





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this at 2am after weeks of failure to write anything? Yes. Do I regret it? No.

"Do you think I'm beautiful Kix?" Asked Jesse, turning to look over at his husband with a soft smile upon his face. 

Kix paused, letting out a light chuckle before returning to pressing his hands carefully against Jesse's lower back. He had never claimed to be any kind of an expert in massage, but the past few months of practice in preparation for this had been worth it. Nothing was too much hassle to make Jesse as comfortable as possible for this day.

"Jesse, you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on." He replied, pausing as he felt his love tense up beneath his fingers. It wouldn't be long now, he was certain of it.

"Even when I'm like this?" Jesse questioned, sighing happily as Kix rubbed over a certain spot on his back. He softened, pressing his face against the blankets of their nest.

"Especially when you're like this. You couldn't look any more perfect, carrying our little pup. And I'm so proud of you." He replied quietly, stopping to plant a small kiss on the back of Jesse's neck. And he meant every word of it, he could only hope that his cyare knew that.

Kix paused as he felt Jesse tense up again, moving his hands away and double checking his notes. This was hardly the first clone he had helped through birth, but this time it was different. It was his omega, his riduur, the uncontested owner of his heart. So he had to make sure this went perfectly. Anything to make sure Jesse was safe and happy.

"I think it's nearly time to push. Still want Rex here for this?" Jesse had made clear early on that he wanted his vod there, worried that Kix would have his hands full later on. And given that Jesse wanted someone there to support his back, it made the most sense. Not that it stopped Kix from double checking with him every step of the way.

"Please." Jesse nodded, wincing a little, seemingly trying to stop himself from biting down on his lip. Instead, he tried focusing on his breathing, going through the exercises Echo and Tup had taught him, the ones they had used and promised worked well.

Kix smiled and tapped at his commlink, telling Rex to come up as soon as he could. He'd been sent down to get warm water and some more towels, they'd undoubtedly need them. As always, Rex was reliable and so incredibly helpful.

"He'll be coming now. I just need you to lie back for me, ok cyare?" He said quietly, already taking ahold of Jesse and carefully helping him roll over onto his back. With a hand holding him upright, he gathered some of their bedding to rest Jesse against until Rex could get there, before gently lowering him into the soft blankets.

"Don't worry so much Kixy." Jesse chuckled, his fingers moving to play with the hem of the nightdress Echo had passed down to him. It smelled so strongly of Torrent, he couldn't bear to wear anything else.

"I'm not worrying." Kix denied, but he knew Jesse could see right through him. Leave it to his riduur to be more concerned about him, whilst he wasn't even the one about to give birth.

"I trust you Kix." Jesse smiled. And he meant every word.


End file.
